The present invention relates to skateboards and in particular to a longboard skateboard providing a snowboard like ride.
Skateboards are commonly used in recreational activities such as cruising, down hill events, and the like. Known longboard skateboards are very similar to shortboards, the main difference being the length of the deck. While the longboard skateboards provide an enjoyable alternative to shortboards, known designs do not take full advantage of the longer deck length. Many skateboard riders enjoy snowboarding during the winter, but unfortunately, known longboard skateboards provide a riding experience unlike riding a snowboard. Therefore, a need exists for a longboard skateboard design taking full advantage of the deck length to provide a snowboard like ride.